The present invention relates to three dimensional conical horn antenna coupled image detectors and the manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to the method of manufacturing an image detector by coupling three dimensional conical horn antenna with the image detector which are constructed using the Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) Technology that improves the sensitivity of the image detector.
The conventional method of improving the performance of an image detector has normally been relied on the coupling two dimensional antenna with the image detector.
As illustrated in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the configuration diagram of an conventional conical horn antenna coupled image detector shows that the image detector 3 is located within the waveguide 5 of the conical horn antenna constructed on the substrate 1. The shape of the image detector 3 is a square type.
However, some of the problems of the conventional configuration for image detectors are as follows;
Firstly, the coupling of two dimensional antenna results a significant increase in the size of image detectors causing difficulties in an array type manufacturing.
Secondly, the conventional image detectors are not effective for coupling with conical horn antenna due to their square shape.
Thirdly, the floating structure of the conventional image detectors for thermal isolation could cause a serious damage to the structure during not coupling with antenna.
Fourthly, the loss of light receiving part of the conventional antenna coupled image detectors becomes large because the thermal isolation legs as well as absorption layer are included in the antenna simultaneously.